Sweets & Bitters
by Aika Hisae
Summary: Tú prometido es un estúpido... que no te espere tampoco mañana- Dijo Gokudera a la mujer que conoció en el bar, ahora en su cama. Dedicado a Violeta, Sweetly Weightless Mind, sandimelo98, Mila-chan (esperen un poco más el próximo fic largo)


**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, ni la canción, créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **Dedicatoria a:**

 **Violeta**

 **Sweetly Weightless Mind**

 **sandimelo98**

 **Mila-chan**

Sweets & Bitters

El ritmo que llevaba la música en ese lugar siempre era elegante, con ello no quería decir que fuera moderno, más bien, una especie de jazz que se mezclaba perfectamente con el olor a cócteles preparados con licores caros, perfumes de marca, tapicería roja impecable, pequeñas mesas redondas y altas adornadas con candelabros que iluminaban poco. Un ambiente muy adulto al que todavía no estaban habituados, no obstante, comenzaba a ser parte de sus días y a caer en cierta manera, bien Gokudera Hayato había pasado de los antros con luces neón a esos lugares a sus 25 años, escondió el anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo derecho, seguro de que Haru no tardaría en llamar para preguntar si esa noche regresaría a casa, con ella...

La travesura seguía presente en sus venas, algo de la juventud que todavía no se desprendía por completo, un encuentro casual con alguna dama en ese lugar no representaba riesgo, las máscaras que llevaban puestas evitaba intimar demasiado o reconocer a otros, podrías acostarte con tu jefe o tener una noche loca con algún colega y nada pasaba, en ese ambiente no existían promesas para repetir lo que esa noche pasara, ni palabras dulces en su oído por el resto de su vida, solo pasarla bien por unas horas, con suerte, el resto de la noche. Ya había fijado el blanco en una, Shamal alguna vez comentó que lanzar dinamitas era como conquistar chicas, jamás pensó que lo pondría en práctica, pero era tan solo un niño en ese entonces, la elegida estaba en el escenario cantando ese viernes de karaoke. Lucía un sencillo vestido, un fondo oscuro de color morado y vaporosa tela encima estilo Tail Hem, con una mascada a juego con diseños de mariposas en color negro. Con la mano derecha sostenía el micrófono delicadamente, sus uñas adornadas con esmalte rosa hacían juego con el lápiz labial. Sería aquella chica.

 _Usando delineador de ojos y máscara_

 _Para poder entrar a un bar elegante_

 _Usando un traje te estuve esperando_

 _De puntillas con tus tacones altos_

 _La altura justa para un beso_

 _Una variedad de cócteles_

 _Las velas en la mesa borran la confusión_

Ella había visto al hombre de traje negro, máscara blanca que cubría los ojos y parte de la nariz mirarla desde una de las mesas cercanas, eran unos inquietos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria y pasión que no se intimidaban ante el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular que relucía gracias a las velas, ese caballero representaba un juramento de veterano en artes amatorias, notó cómo pasó sensualmente la lengua por sus labios cuando al ritmo de la música meneó un poco las caderas en la parte dónde no había nada que cantar. Casi se muerde el labio llena de deseo, pero, disimuló sonriendo, no necesitaba amor, no esas noches… su prometido era el mismo demonio, pero eso no dejaba en ella temor a que descubriera algunas de sus aventuras. Terminó de cantar y tomó asiento en su lugar, esperando al siguiente que animara la noche.

-Disculpe-Llamó gentil y discretamente el mesero que atendía ese día su mesa- De parte del caballero-Señaló con la misma gracia con la que ella tomó la pequeña copa llena de una bebida roja en la que flotaban tres cerezas redondas y rojas y bebió un sorbo aceptando el obsequio, un cóctel dulce y ácido. El hombre levanto el vaso pequeño en el que yacía un líquido ámbar a la altura de su mejilla perfectamente enmarcada en mechones platinados y bebió sin dejar de observarla, la chica imitó el gesto, el pacto estaba hecho.

 _Gestos maduros me hechizan antes de darme cuenta_

 _Los rascacielos que me cautivaban, la invitación al barrio de diversión_

 _Hoy, trataré de ajustarme a eso._

Cuando algunas mesas comenzaban a quedar vacías, aquel hombre había desaparecido, por un segundo la muchacha se descolocó, hasta que el mesero nuevamente se acercó, esta vez un poco más a su oreja.

-Su cuenta ya ha sido pagada, el caballero me pidió que le entregara esto-Murmuró deslizando sobre la mesa un papel blanco con la llave de plástico encima, la llave que contenía ciertos dígitos en un código de barras y pertenecía a un hotel. Ella sonrió y agradeció tomando su bolso, mientras dejaba que aquel chico le colocará el abrigo negro, cautelosa se alejó lentamente y mientras usaba el elevador, abrió la nota "Lazare, 506", sólo el nombre del lugar y el número de la habitación, sí que iba directo al grano. Alguna vez le habían enviado ese tipo de papeles, algunos habían colocado "te esperaré" o "eres hermosa" siempre los ignoraba, pero aquel sujeto, tenía una magia diferente, un encanto en la manera que caminaba, observaba y hacía las cosas.

 _Transforma el comportamiento mimado y los celos en alegría_

 _Porque perseguir todo el tiempo es aburrido_

 _Te daré una ternura que no tiene fin_

 _ASÍ QUE no te enviaré de vuelta_

No se apresuró, caminó elegante, tranquila, notando las miradas que algunos dedicaban a sus pechos o trasero, sí, no era fea, aunque mantenía en el corazón cierta cicatriz de la infancia, el ser rechazada alguna vez por alguien que le gustó, suspiró, ya no era una cicatriz, era más bien un recuerdo, ahora estaba prometida, en unos meses se casaría, probablemente dejaría sus encuentros así que disfrutaría al máximo de los que ahora se le presentaban. Abordó un taxi que la llevó al lujoso hotel en el centro Italiano, entró sonriente y sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo o presión.

Por su parte, Gokudera esperaba mirando la ventana, las luces de la ciudad indicaban que la vida nocturna estaba lejos de terminar, sintió una leve vibración en el bolsillo de su saco, era su teléfono celular, bien, ya estaba ahí la llamada que esperaba, Haru. Preguntaba dónde estaba y si regresaría a dormir a casa, él respondió que tenía asuntos en la ciudad y que no lo esperara despierta, la japonesa no preguntó, simplemente guardó silencio unos instantes, para después desearle como siempre animada una buena noche, estaba agitada. Él colgó y se apoyó en el vidrio, creía que no se daba cuenta, pero, ella hacía lo mismo… exactamente las mismas cosas que él… le gustaba jugar de esa manera, a la chica buena haciendo cosas malas y delatándose inocentemente pese a que pronto serían marido y mujer. Escuchó el taconeo fuera de la puerta, en el pasillo desierto, sonrió, ya no pensaría más en eso, solo disfrutaría.

 _Lápiz de labios discreto, un leve perfume_

 _Tú tomaste la LLAVE del hotel_

 _Te pusiste un vestido y abriste la puerta_

Era exquisita… olía a vainilla y rosas, el vestido le sentaba tan bien, que lejos de sentirse culpable, extraño o ansioso, la confianza regresó a su persona, esa sería una buena noche, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer entró y se acercó a la mesita de centro, dejando ahí el hermoso bolso de piel color negro, seguramente de marca.

-Es un buen lugar-Murmuró mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba al descubierto parte de aquellas hermosas piernas torneadas

-Supongo-Contestó él, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy comprometida, me casaré en unos meses-Señaló la chica mientras deshacía el moño que sujetaba su bello cabello, él sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres qué diga? ¿Felicidades?-Contestó él sarcástico, aunque con algo de amargura.

-Agradezco tus palabras… solo quería informar para que no te hagas ilusiones, mi prometido, si llegara a enterarse de esto, te pondría una bala en el trasero, así que no creas que se repetirá- Gruñó ella mientras cruzaba las piernas con recelo.

-No me interesa repetir y tampoco le tengo miedo a tu jodido hombre… si realmente lo amaras no estarías aquí, ahora ¿Vas a desnudarte o a seguir charlando?

La risa de la mujer inundó la habitación, era una voz hermosa, aunque algo chillona.

-Hazlo tú, yo no tengo prisa-Retó entonces ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Entre los brazos de aquel patán adonis, se estremecía con cada roce de las ásperas manos quitando, mejor dicho, arrancando prácticamente con hambre y sed de ella cada una de las prendas, no era nada delicado para esas cosas, tocaba sus pechos y trasero sin miedo, sin escrúpulos.

Recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo usando todo lo que tenía, manos, boca, lengua, ojos, piel, una sensación estremecedora, la adrenalina ¿si alguien la había visto? ¿Si un conocido se diera cuenta? Y al mismo tiempo los besos que la dejaban en blanco, esa lengua viperina que pasaba de su boca al cuello, los hombros, los pechos, el vientre…

 _Puntas de dedos deslizándose me abrazan antes de darme cuenta_

 _Las luces de neón en la ventana, el cuerpo que iluminan hoy,_

 _Trataré de ahogarme en ellos._

-Esto… está mal-Jadeó en un momento, claro que amaba a su prometido y él seguramente la amaba, no toleraría una traición, pero no podía evitar la tentación de esos instantes, hacerlo así, en ese lugar, en vísperas de su boda ¿era eso lo que deseaba? ¿No era en principio, una relación normal, con alguien normal? vivir las cosas que una pareja vive, planear vacaciones juntos, ir de compras, escoger el color de la pintura para renovar la casa, ir a ver muebles, cumplir sueños juntos, esas cosas ¿No era eso lo que realmente quería?

-Mierda, mujer… no voy a parar-Gruñó Gokudera, aunque la duda contagió sus pensamientos, pero eso era lo que ella deseaba, llegar tan lejos para arrepentirse no era su estilo, tendría que distraerla lo suficiente para que no volviera a balbucear tonterías, así que bajó directamente a su centro de placer y con algo de furia tomó sus caderas, comenzó por lamer aquella zona intima, escuchando el grito ahogado y sintiendo como las manos de la mujer se aferraban a su cabeza, sin golpes de pecho, estaban ahí, ambos por una razón.

 _Mira que el dolor y la duda están ambos muy cerca_

 _Porque engañar todo el tiempo es aburrido_

 _Te daré un calor que no ha sido visto_

 _ASÍ QUE no puedes volver atrás_

Cuando ella llegó al clímax, estaba tan pérdida que no brotó alguna negativa a ser invadida en otro nivel, sí que debía felicitar al prometido, esa chica una vez entraba en calor se convertía en una especia de animal salvaje, rasguñaba mordía y lamía sin piedad lo que tuviera al alcance y balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo que él marcara, sin quejas, diablos, dejaría marcas, pero bueno, gajes de los celos, porque eso era lo que motivaba a que llegara a tales límites morales, celos, ¿quién jugaría con el cuerpo de Haru? ¿Quién se aferraría a las bellas caderas, hermosos pechos y escondería el rostro en el hombro lleno de placer al llegar el orgasmo? A esas horas, en días como esos, sí él no estaba en la cama sintiendo la estreches alrededor de su miembro ¿Qué otro, jodido, hijo de puta estaría sintiendo el estremecido cuerpo de su chica? ¿A quién tendría que matar? Jamás lo admitiría pero, Haru era de esas mujeres, de las que despiertan instintos, pasiones, obsesiones tan bajas como abrumadoras, él sería capaz de matar por ella, aunque lo negara con cada aliento que ahora chocaba con el cuello de la dama a su merced, quería olvidar todo eso, simplemente dejarse llevar, perderse unas horas…

 _Convierte el comportamiento mimado y los celos en alegría_

 _Porque perseguir todo el tiempo es aburrido_

-¡Gokudera-san!-El grito interrumpió el carril de sus pensamientos, vaya, la había cagado, la voz de Haru llegó a sus oídos, furiosa, él suspiró, miró desde dónde estaba a la castaña, se mordía los labios, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, temblaba…

-¿Y ahora, qué?-Preguntó él un tanto desesperado y con hastío, se había arruinado esa noche, aparentemente

-Lo mismo preguntó ¿Ahora qué?-Replicó la japonesa

-Mierda…-Gruñó él y ella suspiró, luego sonrió cómplice.

-¿Deberíamos regresar al bar y hacer todo desde el principio para que te motives otra vez? Señor desconocido–Preguntó aferrándose a su cuello, en un susurro sensual mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del chico –Mi prometido dijo que no llegaría hoy a casa, así que no me esperan-Puntualizó, Gokudera sonrió torcidamente, ¡Claro que no iba a permitir que otro tuviera a su mujer! Por eso accedía a esos juegos, que en el fondo le gustaban, iba a complacer todas y cada una de las fantasías de su futura esposa, ella jamás tendría oportunidad de ser infiel, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era de esas mujeres, no dejaría brecha o pauta a que alguien intentara seducirla, por eso fingían ser desconocidos encontrándose en algún bar, en algún parque... le ponía emoción a la relación, era divertido y al mismo tiempo un juego que no tenía fin ¿Por qué conformarse con vivir sus momentos de pareja en el departamento?

-Tu prometido es un estúpido… igual que tú, mujer estúpida-Contestó él mientras la tendía nuevamente en la cama. –Que no te espere tampoco mañana-Susurró mientras ella soltaba una risita por lo bajo

 _Te daré una ternura que no tiene fin_

 _Convierte el comportamiento mimado y los celos en alegría_

 _Porque perseguir todo el tiempo es aburrido_

 _Te daré una ternura que no tiene fin_

 _ASÍ QUE no te enviaré de vuelta, no te enviaré de vuelta._

 **¿Creyeron que Gokudera estaba siendo infiel? Pues no, (risa malvada) suelo dar este tipo de sorpresas, ya saben, parece ser algo, pero es otra cosa.**


End file.
